1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a confectionary, which provides instantaneous cooling and immediate intense sweetness and a process of making that confectionary. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a confectionary, which includes a solid whose surface is sanded with crystals of a sugar alcohol having a negative heat of solution.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the sweeteners employed in the manufacture of confectioneries is xylitol. Xylitol, although a non-cariogenic sweetener, leaves little unfavorable aftertaste and simulates the texture and confectionary characteristics of conventional cariogenic confectioneries. As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,593 and 3,914,434, xylitol not only possesses non-cariogenic properties but also has substantially the same sweetening power as conventional cariogenic-producing sugars, including sucrose. Moreover, xylitol is highly soluble in water and possesses a relatively large negative heat of solution and is thus capable of producing significant cooling effects in the mouth.
A recent development in the confectionary arts has been the development of confectionaries, which impart intense cooling flavor upon initial contact in the mouth. To effectuate this feeling compounds well known for their physiological cooling effect on the skin and the mucous membranes of the mouth have been employed in such confectionaries. A particularly favored compound in this application is menthol. Menthol and other like materials, although imparting cooling effect to the mouth, also emit very strong undesirable odor and bitter taste. This is caused by the high volatility of menthol and like additives.
The above remarks establish a need in the art for a sweetener which provides the advantages of strong sweetening effects, the absence of exposure to cariogenic agents and, most importantly, high intense cooling effect without attendant undesirable odor or flavor.
Sweetening agents are employed in confectioneries as internal components. Sweetening agents, however, have also been employed as surface additives to confectionaries. Molded jellies and pastries are often “sanded” with sugars. Sugar sanding of these confectioneries provides an attractive appearance, keep molded pieces from sticking together during production and enhance initial sweetness.
Sanding of confectioneries with sugar alcohols having a negative heat of solution, however, has not been practiced in the prior art. It is emphasized that “dusting” of confectioneries have been practiced in the art. Sanding and dusting are distinguished processes in the confectionary arts. Dusting is defined as the application of a uniform coating of fine powder particles to a surface, such as the surface of a confectionary. Sanding, by definition, consists of making fine sugar crystals that adhere to the surface of the products by moistening them beforehand using techniques known in the art, such as by utilizing dry steam, or a hot solution of gum arabic or maltodextrin, and then subsequently drying the products. Sanding, thus, involves the embedding of solid crystals below the surface of the confectionary. Whereas dusting provides a uniform height of fine particles, sanding, involving as it does random penetration of the surface, results in contact with solid particles of varying height and thus different concentration of the particles.
Another distinction between dusting and sanding is that dusted particles are far smaller, resulting in higher surface areas per unit volume than the larger particles employed in sanding. This results in shorter duration of the effect of dusted particles than sanded particles.
As stated above, sanding of certain confectionaries is known in the art, although sanding of confectioneries with sugar alcohols has not been practiced in the prior art. Although one can only speculate as to the reason for this absence in the prior art, it is believed that because sugar alcohols have a high degree of hydroscopicity, one of ordinary skill in the art would not have thought of using sugar alcohols for the purpose of sanding.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for a sanded confectionary, providing intense initial cooling accompanied by corresponding intense sweet flavor.